The Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Reid's big mouth has gotten him in trouble again. This time he's made a bet he's not so sure he can win -- badly as he wants to. Can he get the girl all the other bad guys want? With Jade Taylor's rep, it won't be easy.


**A/N: **OK, so, I royally SUCK at endings :P The 'ending' itself was decent, I think, but the last line may have been a bit.... well, lame. lol. Anyways, I think any fans of the Covenant will like this anyway. PLease R&R and lemme know what you think, this is, afterall my very first Covenant story and I REALLY wanna know how I did! :)

**Warnings:** A few "bad words" (lol) and minor "mature themes". Rated just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters belonging to the Covenant.... if I did, Pogue would be my poster-boy, Caleb would SO not be with Sarah, Tyler would be feeding me grapes and chocolate-covered strawberries, and Reid would be my personal slave ^__^ . . . . . Good thing I'm not in charge eh?

* * *

_  
"It's like a bad movie, she's lookin' through me. If you were me then you'd be screamin' someone shoot me. As I fail miserably, tryin' to the girl all the bad guys want."_

Reid shook his head and mentally cursed as he forced the lyrics stuck in head head out of his mind.

_"Damn, lame-ass song."_ He thought sourly.

His attention was then quickly snagged as he heard the voice of the girl whom had induced the terrible song into his head in the first place.

"Hamlet, by William Shakespear."

Reid made a face as he starred at the girl some ways below him. Hamlet? Shakespeare? That didn't make any sense. What kind of statement was that?

"Very good Ms. Taylor. Right you are. William Shakespear is without a doubt one of the most well-known writers of his time."

Ah! So that was it. She was answering the professor's question. Reid smirked. He should have known. Everything Jade Taylor said made sense.

Reid made another face, this time at himself, as he considered the thought that had just crossed his mind.

_"I am_ so _not that hung up on this girl." _He thought indignantly. But even as he thought this, the blonde knew a little piece of him was laughing at his conscious self.

_"Yea, right."_ It said. _"You are so busted, man."_

Reid scowled as he considered the time frame of his infatuation. Three years? Had it really been that long? Was it possible that he, THE Reid Garwin, had been so hung up on the same girl for so long?

Once more, blue eyes dropped their gaze to the seat four rows down exactly in the middle. Said gaze lingered on the back of a chocolate-brown head. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Hell nearly every guy in the school had to agree with him there. Those who didn't were either liars or gay.

Blue eyes shifted and looked down at his book, pretending to be interested in the text as the teacher down on the floor resumed the chatter he was unaware the blonde, as usual, had tuned out. Why didn't she notice him? Why didn't she ever look his way. Why didn't she laugh at all the stupid jokes he always cracked in class when nearly everyone else usually laughed themselves to tears? And why the HELL was he the only one she didn't have the time of day for?

"Yo, Reid! Hey man, wake up!"

Reid blinked a few times to shake himself from his daze before looking up at Tyler, whom was now standing beside him with the cheesiest grin the blonde had ever seen.

"Yea? What?" The blonde replied, feigning an irritated tone. The brunette's grin widened, totally unfazed by his best friend's bad attitude.

"Man, you were totally spaced out! Class has been over for the past ten minutes!"

Reid looked around and noted with disdain that everyone else in said class was now gone. Looking down and laying eyes on the seat four rows down, exactly in the middle, the blonde noted that the subject of his thoughts was absent as well. Unfortunately, the fact hadn't gone unnoticed by Tyler either.

"Dude! You've got it so bad!"

Reid's attention turned back to his best friend only to pin him with a warning glare.

"Shut it baby boy!" He snapped irritably. "Keep talking and being my best friend won't save you."

Tyler laughed as he followed the ill-tempered blonde down the stairs and out of the classroom.

* * *

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

Reid chewed his cheek as he kept his gaze straight. Walking beside Tyler in the hallway was much more of a challenge then it should have been. Sometimes the blonde wondered whether the brunette had any common sense at all. Still, Reid supposed that it was a good thing the younger teen was his friend, otherwise he'd probably be writhing in pain just then.

"Tyler, shut up." Reid growled under his breath. Of course, that was too much to ask for.

"Come on, man. Seriously. You're such a pussy. And anyways, it's not like she's exactly picky."

That was the last draw.

Reid stopped walking, causing Tyler to stop too, looking at the older teen curiously. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Reid subtly reached out and wrapped his fingers around Tyler's forearm. Next moment his eyes had been consumed in an inky black and Tyler was clenching his teeth in pain as he tried to pry the blonde's hand off his forearm.

"Hey! Garwin! Baby boy!"

Reid released Tyler's arm and turned around, a grin coming to his face as he saw another two of his friends approaching him from behind.

"Well, lookie here." The blonde said, waiting for the others to reach them. Beside him, Tyler was cradling his injured arm in the other.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?!" Tyler hissed to the blonde.

"I warned you." Reid replied in a sing-songy voice as he continued to grin at the newcomers. Before Tyler could reply, the other two had reached them.

"What's up boys." Pogue said cooly, reaching out to clap hands with Reid.

"Same ol' same ol." The blonde replied boredly. "Where you guys headed?"

"Nicky's." Caleb replied absently, though his attention was on Tyler. "It's Sarah's birthday, I was wondering if you two were gonna come. Tyler, what the hell happened to your arm?"

Tyler grinned and opened his mouth to speak but Reid cut him off.

"Baby boy here needs to learn when to shut up." He replied suggestively.

Pogue snickered at this.

"What? Can't handle a little playful banter, Reid?" He said, a smug smirk on his face. "Lemme guess? An over-done brunette bombshell with a sweet shape and hott ass?"

Reid's expression darkened.

"Something like that." He replied darkly, his eyes turning an inky black again. "Looks like Ty's not the only one who's got a lesson to learn."

Pogue's eyes blackened too as he took a step towards the blonde.

"Is that so? And I suppose you're gonna be the one to teach me are you?"

"Yea, I might just do that."

Caleb sighed as he stepped between the two and placed a hand on each of their chests, subtly pressing a bit of power into them both as a subtle hint to back off.

"Back off, Pogue. You know how sensitive Reid is." Caleb's voice was teasing yet serious at the same time and he turned to Reid with a weary expression. "Grow up Reid. Learn to take a joke."

The oldest teen backed away from the other three and looked at them all.

"So. Nicky's. Nine o'clock."

With that said Caleb walked past them all and continued down the all. After a face off with Reid, Pogue smirked again and turned to follow Caleb.

"Moron." Reid muttered under his breath as he watched the other two walk away. The thing that bothered him though was he wasn't sure who he was taking about.

"He's right, man." Tyler said with a huge, amused grin. "You gotta learn when to take a joke."

The brunette sobered up when the blonde beside him cracked his knuckles. His point having been made, Reid stepped past Tyler and continued down the hall as well in direction of their dorm.

* * *

"Black thongs."

"White lace."

Reid smirked at his friend's bets as he eyed the denim skirted bottom of a cute redhead nearby.

"Red-" The blonde paused in his sentence as a particular familiar face entered the bar and instantly caught his attention.

_"She's here...?"_

Reid starred, in a trance, as Jade Taylor made her way through the bar with a few of her girlfriends and laughed with them as they headed towards the pool tables. Once there, Reid watched as her and one of the other girls chose a stick each while another girl set up the pool balls.

"Yo! Earth to Reid! You still got any brains in there or have they all turned jade now?"

Reid focused his attention back on the people at his table only to find them all laughing their asses of at his expense. Apparently he'd completely missed the bet and the girls had joined them at this point.

"Come on you guys." Sarah said with a sympathetic smile. "Quit teasing!"

"Yea." Kate agreed. "I think it's cute Reid's finally into someone!"

This made the other three laugh harder.

"Ya hear that, man?" Pogue said with a highly amused grin as he clamped a hand on Reid's shoulder. "You're _cute_!"

"Finally?" Tyler added, still laughing his ass of as well. "Whatta ya mean_ finally_? He's been obsessing over this chick for the past three years!"

Reid scowled at them all before reaching up and roughly shoving Pogue's hand off his shoulder.

"I was not!" He snapped angrily. "I don't want that over-done whore. She's been done so many times it's like throwing a wet hotdog down an empty hall!"

Now the rest of the guys at the table were roaring with laughter.

"Like you care!!" Tyler exclaimed, his face red with laughter.

"Guys!" Sarah exclaimed, though it was obvious she was fighting a laugh too. "You don't know that! Just cause she's never had a real boyfriend!"

"And dates a lot of guys." Kate added with a laugh. Sarah bit the side of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yea."Sarah added slowly. "But she's a really nice girl."

"What the hell do you care, Reid?" Caleb added now, a big grin on his face too. "You're the guy coming home with a different chick every night."

Where usually Reid would have laughed and agreed at this, this time the blonde scowled at his friends and lifted his drink to his lips for a good long haul before replying. When he finally put the drink down he looked back over to the pool tables and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I could have her if I wanted her." He replied confidently. "I just never tried."

Now his friends all looked around at each other with smirks and smug faces.

"Is that so?" Pogue replied smugly. Looking over at the long-haired teen, Reid immediately regretted making the brash statement.

"She wouldn't have you if you got down on your knees!" Tyler said with a huge grin. Reid ruffled at this.

"Don't think?" He replied irritably. Tyler's grinned widened.

"Man, if you can pull that off, I'll will you my power!"

This caused the others to 'Ooooo' teasingly and finally Reid grinned. Standing up he chugged back the remainder of his drink and pinned Tyler with a confident look.

"Start thinking on what you want your tombstone to say, Baby boy!"

* * *

Reid starred from the bar and he drank as he watched the girls still over by the pool tables. As soon as he'd gotten a few feet within them he'd immediately regretted his hot-headed rashness and doubled back to buy himself another drink. Now watching the girl who'd become the cause of his whole mess, Reid eyed her as she leaned over the table, seemed to really take aim and made a decent shot. Still, it could have been better. And who better to show her how then the pool shark himself?

The blonde once more chugged back the contents of his glass before heading over to the table. Once he'd finally gotten there, he leaned against the table with crossed arms and as charming a smile as he could manage.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked suavely.

Jade looked up at him from her bend, ready to make a shot. Around her, her friends all grinned and blinked at him flirtatiously but her face was expressionless.

"I duno." She said in a slightly playfull manner. "Are you any good?"

Something told Reid that she knew better but he decided to play along anyway.

"Not bad." He replied with a grin.

Jade straightened up and eyed him with an amused expression.

"Alright. Rack 'em up hot shot."

Instead of being offended, Reid casually took the triangle and retrieved all the balls to set them up. Once he was ready he looked back at Jade.

"Should I break or did you want to do the honours?" He asked with a smirk. She smirked back.

"Be my guest." She answered with a flourish.

Smirk still in place, Reid walked around the table and leaned over, carefully lining up his shot. He could feel the eyes all around him locked on him but it didn't bother him. Instead, he revelled in it. Taking his time, Reid lined up the break carefully and finally pulled back to shoot with a clean and perfect break. Without even using, as he often did, three high balls went down while every low ball scattered around the table.

"Oh, wow! That was amazing!" Said one of the blonde girls behind him.

"Yea, totally!" Gushed another girl. "Where'd you learn to do that, Reid?"

Behind him Reid heard Jade speak again.

"Easy girls. He's been in here enough by now to do damn near any shot. You'd be as good as him if you played as much as he did too."

Her green eyes glinted mischievously as she looked back at the blonde.

"Don't make his head swell to big."

An amused grin spread across the blonde's lips as he straightened and walked around the table to take another shot. He looked up at the two girls who'd spoken to him and gave them a suave look.

"She's right. I've been here a lot. You can do this stuff too. Maybe I'll teach you sometime."

The girls giggled excitedly and agreed. On the other side of the table, Jade raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Intentionally ignoring her for the time being, Reid lined up another shot. The blonde sunk another one off his balls but unfortunately sunk one of Jade's too -- not like he didn't try it -- and turned to her with a smile.

"Your turn."

Instead of returning his gesture, the brunette walked around the table and sized it up. After a few moments she finally leaned over and took aim. Reid watched her position and his gaze followed her stick to find the ball she was aiming for. With a knowing grin, he crossed his arms and leaned back, knowing what the outcome would be.

When Jade took her shot, she missed, just as Reid knew she would. When she stood up again, looking completely unfazed and unbothered, he straightened too and looked at her.

"Not bad." He said absently. "But it could have been better. Want me to give ya a few pointers?"

Fully expecting her to decline, Reid was a little surprised when she immediately agreed.

"OK, hot shot. Show me some of your _awesome_ moves."

Reid ruffled at the mocking nick. Why did she keep calling him that? Brushing the thought aside, Reid walked around the table again and sized it up. After finding a shot that he knew would thoroughly impress the girls -- even Jade -- he smirked and turned to look at the brunette.

"See those three? Nine, eleven and thirteen? I'm gonna show you how to sink those."

Jade snorted in amusement.

"No you're not." She stated confidently. "That's an impossible shot."

Reid resisted a grin and gestured her towards him.

"Just come here."

The brunette paused for a moment and finally pushed off the pillar she was leaning against to approach him. When she was before him he gestured for her to take her position and she did. Loving the position he himself was in, Reid leaned over the girl and placed his hands over hers to shift them into the right positions.

"Just a light tap." He whispered in her ear, expecting some sort of reaction. He was sorely disappointed when Jade didn't move a muscle.

"Got it." She said simply.

A little miffed, Reid pulled back and straightened. Now that the girls' eyes were eagerly set on Jade and her shot, Reid allowed his to flash darkly before the girl took her shot. When she finally did, he let his power pull the balls into the correct places and made them sink realistically into three different pockets.

The two girls along side Reid cheered enthuastically and when Jade straightened again, he was excited to see that she finally looked mildly impressed. When she turned to him, she gave him a smirk.

"Good advice." She said simply.

Reid smirked back, the simple motion not even beginning to display the giddiness he was denying he felt inside.

* * *

Reid watched as Jade sunk yet another one of her balls. It was somewhere along the lines of six games in and the blonde found that the girl was now impressively good. Whether she was holding back before or she was simply a fast learner he didn't know, but he had to admit he was impressed.

"Your turn, hot shot." Jade said as she straightened again.

Reid leaned over the table, ready to take aim when suddenly Jade's voice broke through his concentration.

"That's an easy shot." She said pointedly. "Thought you were supposed to be good at this Garwin? What happened to your rep?"

A little taken aback, Reid looked up at Jade with a surprised expression. Only moments later however, he closed his eyes and smirked in amusement. Without a word he shifted his position and lined up a particularly hard shot. He didn't have to use for this one and he was sure she would be impressed by it. Taking the shot, the blonde made a combo shot and sunk all his remaining balls. Much to his dismay however, Jade simply smirked.

"That's more like it." She said simply.

Reid grinned cockily but it quickly faded when he saw the brunette put her stick back.

"Where are you going?" He asked with furrowed brows.

Jade looked back at him as she pulled her coat on and laughed.

"I'm going for a smoke." She replied in amusement, pulling a small silver case from her pocket and waving it at him playfully. "Is that OK?"

Feeling greatly embarrassed, Reid pushed back his flush and pulled himself together.

"Sure. Just wondering." He replied casually. "Mind some company?"

Now it was Jade's turn to be taken aback and she looked at the blonde with a slightly surprised expression. After a moment she smiled at him.

"Yea sure. Be my guest."

* * *

Once outside Jade pulled her silver case from her pocket again and opened it up. Reid looked around absently, his hands in his pockets to save his digits from the chill of the night. When he looked back at his companion again he frowned to see the item in her hands.

Jade glanced at Reid absently as she seemed to search her pockets. She did a double take when she saw him frowning at her and smirked.

"What? Never seen a joint before?" She teased around the item in her mouth.

Reid mentally shook his head and set his face in a calm and cool expression.

"Just thinkin' about something." He lied cooly. Jade laughed lightly and continued her search.

"Damn it." Jade replied a few moments later, pulling the stick from her mouth. "Forgot my lighter. Hang on a sec, I gotta go bum Casey's."

Reid's eyes fell on a guy across the parking lot and fixed on the flicker of light in his hands as he too lit up a cigarette. When the guy put the lighter back in his pocket, Reid's hand lifted from his side and gave a small wave. When the blonde put his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the lighter he had just skillfully acquired and held it up to the brunette beside him before she could disappear inside again.

"Here, use mine." He said casually.

Jade lifted an eyebrow at him but smiled in amusement and leaned forward into the flame as he lit her up.

The stick now lit, Jade pulled back and took a long haul. Reid watched her breath in deeply, her head tipped back slightly and eyes half-mast, and couldn't help but think even that gesture looked amazing and sexy coming from her.

When finally Jade exhaled, she looked back at Reid with a curious look.

"You're different." She stated. Reid's brows lifted slightly.

"Why?"

"Cause you don't act all tough and cool. You're just... you. Most idiots come around looking for a bit of tail right off the bat." She laughed and took another haul of the item in her hands again before continuing. "Then again, maybe you're just like the others. At least you've got the sense to try and work for it."

Reid felt a pang of guilt inside. She was smart, and right of course. He was just like all the others....

Wasn't he?

All he really wanted was to get her in bed, that was it... right?

Reid bit the side of his cheek as he pondered these thoughts, mentally cursing as he felt his heart-beat increase.

"Want some?"

Reid blinked and shook his head slightly as he turned his attention back to his companion.

"What?"

Jade looked amused again.

"You want some?" She repeated slowly, teasingly. Reid shook his head.

"Naw. I don't do it."

Jade snorted in amusement.

"Aw, come on! Everyone tries it at some point in their lives."

Reid tried to resist but her teasing insistence was hard to ignore. Finally he worked his jaw for a moment as he starred at the item she was offering him. Reluctantly, he finally reached out and took it from her.

Reid took a long haul of the joint and handed it back to her. Immediately he felt as if he wanted to cough. He swallowed the smoke and tried very hard not to cough, but the urge was too great and he stared coughing like he was about to heave up his lungs.

Jade laughed heartedly as she reached out and patted his back.

"You shouldn't give in to peer pressure." She said in amusement.

Reid looked up at her in disbelief. Noting the amused expression on her face however, laughter accompanied the retched coughing and he felt as if he'd finally gone insane.

When finally the blonde had stopped, he blinked back the cough-induced tears.

"Don't laugh!" He said, trying to hold back a grin himself and sound indignant. "First timer here. Excuse me I'm not a stoner like you."

Just as he knew she would, Jade grinned rather then being offended.

"Yea, well, we can't all be losers."

Reid had to resist a snort at this. If Jade Taylor was anything, it definitely wasn't a loser.

"Congradulations."

Reid looked at her questioningly.

"For what?"

"For not trying to act tough and cocky. Most others would have."

Reid again felt a pang of guilt at having his intentions exposed. Was she doing this on purpose? Could she see through him that well? It was maddening!

Nothing else to say, Jade took one last haul before dropping the stick to the ground and crushing it underneath her boot.

"Thanks." She said after she'd exhaled.

Without waiting for a response, the brunette left the blonde and returned back inside.

Reid chewed his cheek as he lingered behind. He couldn't help but figure this was a hint since it was the second time the brunette had attempted to leave him behind.

With a slightly agrivated sigh, Reid walked over to the door and pulled it open, deciding to go back to the guys and reluctantly listen to their teasing until he was ready to kill them all.

* * *

Reid watched with a dark expression as Jade danced with one of the jocks on the basketball team.

Damn he always hated that guy!

The blonde moodily sipped his drink while he watched the jock lean down to her and whisper in her ear, making her smile before replying with a flirtatious expression.

"That's it!" Reid declared, slamming his glass down on the table and standing up.

The others at the table gawked at him but said nothing as he walked away from them yet again and approached the couple dancing a ways away.

Placing a suave and charming expression on his face, Reid approached Jade and her dance partner.

"Sick of pool?" He asked once he was along side the two.

Jade turned to see Reid leaning against a nearby table with a charming smile on his face. She laughed lightly while her partner looked none to impressed.

"Yea, you could say that." She replied playfully. The jock holding her pulled her closer and gave Reid a scowl.

"Listen, Garwin, we're busy, why don't you shove off?"

Reid ignored the jock and poured on the charm as he looked into Jade's face.

"Mind if I cut in? If your boyfriend doesn't mind."

Jade laughed heartily and pulled away from the jock.

"He's not my boyfriend." She replied in amusement before turning back to the jock. "Sorry J, next time."

The guy she'd dubbed J, scowled darkly at Reid but turned to walk away nonetheless. Unlike Aaron and his boys, he knew better then to mess with one of the sons of Ipswich -- mess with one, you get 'em all.

Reid smiled and stepped up to Jade, playfully holding out his hands with a flourish. She lifted an eyebrow at him but an amused grin was set on her face as she took his hand and he pulled her close to him.

"So, I really must be a _hot shot_ if you're willing to turn down some other guy for me. And a jock too. Wow."

Jade laughed lightly at his sarcastic flattery and shook her head.

"You dork." She said simply. "Like I said, don't let your head get too big. I would have done nearly anything to get away from that pretty boy! Sooo not my type."

Reid lifted an eyebrow and gave her another charming smile.

"And what is your type?" He asked softly, leaning down into her face a little.

Jade lifted a brow again and pulled her face back from the blonde.

"I guess you'll have to play it cool and find out." She replied with a small grin.

Reid grinned too and pulled her close to him. To his surprise she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

Reid smiled and closed his eyes as the two slowly swayed silently with the music.

When the song was over, Reid pulled back from Jade slightly, causing her to lift her head and look up at him. He starred into her face for a moment and his heart was beating a million times a second to find she was keeping his gaze. His heart thundering against his ribcage like a summer storm, Reid slowly leaned down into Jade's face.

"Woah!"

Reid started in surprise as the brunette pulled out of his arms and stepped away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression hot shot." She said pointedly. "But I am so not into you like that."

Reid frowned slightly.

"You had a damn poor way of showing it." He replied a little heatedly. Jade laughed at him.

"Why? Cause I let you hang with me? Cause I was nice? Tell me what I might have said to give you the impression I wanted you?"

Reid chewed his cheek, feeling like a moron. Of course, she hadn't really given him any real signs, he knew that. So then why had he assumed he could have her?

Idiot.

Seeing that her point was proven, Jade turned to her friends as they approached her.

"You ready?" The girl named Casey asked.

"Yea I'm ready." Jade replied, taking the coat being handed to her.

"You sure?" The other girl asked suggestively, giving Reid a flirty look.

Jade looked back at Reid for a moment before putting on her coat and laughing.

"Yea. I'm done here. Let's go."

That said, Jade and the other two girls turned to walk away.

"Later, Garwin." Jade said as she walked away, lifting her hand to give him a teasing wave over her shoulder. "Thanks for the dance."

Reid felt his face burning as he watched the three girls walk away, furious at Jaed's snub.

_"What a bitch!!!"_ He thought angrily, watching the brunette exit the building.

But he couldn't deny that that was one of the things that made him want her more.

How messed up was that?

Clenching his teeth, Reid darted forward, grabbed his coat off the chair he'd been previously occupying, ignored his so-called friends laughing their asses off at him, and bolted out the door.

* * *

"Hey!!"

Jade stopped walking and turned around when she heard a familiar voice. When she saw Reid hurrying towards her, she smirked and turned around again, closing the distance between her and her car. Just as her hand was on the handle, ready to join her friends inside, she was roughly spun around and starring into angry blue eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Reid demanded furiously. "What? I'm not good enough for you?! You said I was different, isn't that a good thing? Or do you like seeping with all those idiots and assholes?! You're just as bad as they say you are, ya know!! How the-"

Reid's eyes widened as he was roughly pulled forward and silenced with a kiss. When finally Jade pulled away, he blinked at her, thoroughly stunned.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" He demanded, trying to sound indignant rather then shocked.

"Seemed like the only way to shut you up." Jade stated simply. "You're so pathetic Garwin."

Reid gaped at her, thoroughly offended now.

"Pathetic?!" He repeated indignantly. "I am _not_ pathetic! I-"

"Shut up." Jade interrupted irritably, reaching up to rub her temples. "And to think I actually thought you were cool."

With a sigh she took her hands away from her face and looked back at the blonde.

"Look, I didn't say I wanted you but I didn't say I didn't either, OK?... You're alright, Garwin. Just don't ruin it."

Jade turned to her car and opened the door. She paused before getting in however and looked back at him.

"You know where the Ton House beach is?"

Reid starred at her for a minute before he finally realized she was asking him a question and shook his head slightly.

"Uh.. I think so.. Why?"

"There's a party there tomorrow night. Ten O'clock. Be there."

Reid smirked confidently.

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

Jade smirked as well and reached into her pocket. Ducking her head into the car she said something to the girls before emerging with a pen. She scribbled something onto the paper in her hands before handing it to him and reaching back into the car to return the pen.

"Call me if you need directions. Don't be late Garwin."

Reid took the paper and noted the name and number scribbled on it in typical 'girly' writing. Turning it over, he smirked to see that said paper was in fact a cigarette wrapper. Reid looked back up at Jade and smiled at her.

"I'll be there."

Jade smiled back and moved to get into the car but Reid's voice stopped her one last time.

"Jade?"

The brunette looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Is it really that hard to call me Reid?"

Jade grinned and sat into her car.

"Night." She said simply. She laughed lightly before closing the door. "Reid."

Reid grinned at the sound of his name finally falling from her perfect mouth. He listened as her car started and watched as she drove away.

When the car was gone, Reid once again looked back down at the number in his hands and grinned wide. Turning confidently back towards the bar, the blonde held his head up cockily as she pictured the guy's faces when he showed them.

_"I still got it." _He thought cockily.

But more importantly, he had a date with the one girl he'd been, in Tyler's words; _pinning over_ for the past three years. _That_, was a reward in itself.

Reid smirked to himself as he cockily made his way back to the bar.

_"Hope you know what you want on your tombstone, Baby Boy."_


End file.
